


Reasons Enough

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: Sometimes, the right one is directly under your nose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> Holiday gift with a 'lean on me' theme.

“Hey, what’s this? Ooo, are those copper? Oh, wow. Who did you con into making these? Wait, what’s all this? I mean, it’s not like we’re… Oohh. Wait. Is that what this is about? Are you…?” Bluestreak paused with the door sliding shut behind and blinked at the plentiful spread of both treats and Wheeljack’s finest high grade. He shot a questioning look at Jazz.

“Well, I kind of was. Yeah.” Pulling Bluestreak against his hip, Jazz slid an arm under the slowly flicking aux panels and grinned up at the mech. Jazz’s shorter self put his chin right at bumper height, and Bluestreak laughed when he set to nuzzling. “I mean, I know we talked about relationships and things we both wanted before. So I thought about this a while, Blue. I think we fit together, and I’d like to see if we can have something.”

“Okay… I know I told you I wanted an open relationship. I mean, you know I like to interface others, as things work out, and I wanna keep doing that. We did talk about it, and you remember I also said I didn’t want to hurt anyone, right? Because that’s not how partners work.” Bluestreak tugged Jazz tighter to his marginally taller frame. Moving again, he guided them both toward Jazz’s couch. “And I gotta be honest, mech. I didn’t think you were serious about wanting anyone. Especially not me. I mean, you’ve got as much a reputation as I do...”

”Sure. I get around a lot.” Jazz vented and Bluestreak felt him pull into himself.

“That’s not what I meant, Jazz, and you know it.” Bluestreak released his hold, turning to look Jazz in the optic. Well, visor. “You’ve been bouncing around the crew since we woke up, but it’s never been _serious_ on anyone’s part. I figured, by now, you really had it somewhere in there that you _didn’t_ want a more permanent partner. That you enjoyed that time with those that shared it with you too much to settle.”

“Always wanted to settle on someone particular eventually, Blue. Just, y’know, I’m a scary guy, up close and personal. But you… Well, you’ve been so much to me, you know?” Jazz met his gaze, but the ever-present smile wasn’t there. He reached up, fingers spread to hold Bluestreak’s arm. He hesitated for a moment then followed through with the motion, but Jazz kept his grip light. Reassuring. “I appreciate that. When I’m here with you, and I can put down the things I do, it feels like coming home. I’d like to be _together_. I’ve never been the jealous type. I mean, not for bodies. It’s your spark I really want. If we can fit together for more than a casual thing as friends, this feels like what I’ve wanted.”

The absence of Jazz’s habitual smile made Bluestreak pause and think his friend’s words through. He paid no mind to the constant, soothing flutter of his own wings. He had learned to fill the silence this way, eons ago, to let himself think. He had always been attracted to Jazz, and not for being one of the few mechs smaller than he was whatever Sideswipe wanted to tease him about. Something about the edge of danger around Jazz, the way his frequent smile curved more like a knife than anything else, lured Bluestreak to the deep end.

Something about the danger inherent in even Jazz’s smallest gesture soothed some of Bluestreak’s deepest fears. With this mech, he felt safe. Jazz was scarier than anyone else Bluestreak had ever met, and he _knew_ the mech cared for him.

But did he believe Jazz would never intentionally hurt him?

Yes, he did. Jazz would never mean to hurt him. That was enough to try.

Leaning forward, he broke Jazz’s hold only to replace it with his own. Bluestreak pulled Jazz close and smiled softly as Jazz vented in relief. Jazz returned the embrace hard, maneuvering to slot himself more comfortably against Bluestreak. His own ample bumper fit more easily against Bluestreak’s side, and he could rest his head on Bluestreak’s larger endowments. Again. Bluestreak laughed.

“I’d like that. To take the time to see if we do, I mean. Fit together,” he said. “You’re already one of my best friends. I… I really think it could be more, too. So we’ll make this a date, yeah? Instead of just a get together?”

“I don’t know that it’d look so different, Blue,” Jazz chuckled. “But I wanted to put more into this, and relationships work better when everyone puts themselves into it.”

“Hmm. Then let’s start on those treats and put ourselves _into_ something…”


End file.
